


El lugar por donde entra la luz

by purple_muse_queen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Post TROS, Post The Rise of Skywalker, Rebirth, Resurrection, Reylo - Freeform, Spoilers, The Rise of Skywalker - Freeform, tros
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23694007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_muse_queen/pseuds/purple_muse_queen
Summary: A veces él esta con ella, a veces está en algún otro lugar. No importa. Ella encontrará ese algún otro lugar y lo traerá de vuelta.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	El lugar por donde entra la luz

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Place Where the Light Enters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21933553) by [dietplainlite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dietplainlite/pseuds/dietplainlite). 



"Dije: ¿y mis ojos?  
Él dijo: No los alejes del camino.  
Dije: ¿Y mi pasión?  
Él dijo: Mantenla viva.  
Dije: ¿Y mi corazón?  
Él dijo: Cuéntame qué guardas en él.  
Dije: Dolor y tristeza.  
Él dijo: Déjalas allí. La herida es el lugar por donde la luz entra en ti.”  
\-- Rumi

Hay una muchacha. A veces se la ve vagando en los jardines públicos de Theed, con una mirada distraída en su rostro, vestida con una camisa negra que le llega a las rodillas ceñida en la cintura. Lleva un aire de profunda tristeza, de quietud, de otro mundo, o quizás de este aunque conectada a él en un plano diferente.  
Ella habla, a veces, como si lo hiciera con alguien más aunque esté sola.  
Se la ve a menudo en los archivos, concentrada estudiando desde la mañana a la noche, rodeada de pilas de pergaminos, libros, discos, los que compara con el contenido de sus propios libros, más antiguos que cualquiera en el archivo. No hace pausas para comer o beber y, de vez en cuando, mira hacia el frente y sonríe. O hace una pregunta. Sus inquietos ojos color avellana se iluminan ante las respuestas que obtiene de una fuente desconocida. Aunque, en otras ocasiones, esos mismos ojos se nublan y ella baja la mirada, fijándose con más atención en el texto bajo estudio mientras su ancha boca se congela en una línea delgada.  
Si le preguntas a quienes trabajan en la biblioteca, te dirán que la muchacha busca mayormente todo lo relacionado con la Fuerza, dando crédito a los rumores de que ella es una Jedi, o al menos, se considera una. Algunos de los ancianos te contarán que ella tiene esa aura, una con la que no se han encontrado en décadas, como si alrededor de ella el aire girara con una energía invisible.  
Si tienes la fortuna suficiente y te apareces por la cantina Veruna en Old Town en la noche correcta, por lo general cuando el cielo está claro y sin luna y ya han aparecido todas las estrellas, puede que la encuentres sentada en el bar. Si ha tomado más que un par de copas, puede que ella comience a contar historias. La mayoría son demasiado fantásticas para ser ciertas, pero la sinceridad en sus ojos hace que quieras seguirla a donde sea, aun si es a un camino cimentado en leyendas, bordeado con cuentos inalcanzables.  
Hay una historia en particular que ella contará solo en las noches más tenebrosas, cuando la niebla se desliza en las esquinas y gotea de los aleros, como si esta historia fuera a alejarla del frío tanto como la taza de caf que sostienen sus ásperas manos.  
Es una historia sencilla en sí, sobre un muchacho y una muchacha, una guerra y un amor tan profundo que detuvo la guerra. Finaliza con un beso.  
"Vivieron toda una vida juntos en ese beso", cuenta ella siempre, mientras la sonrisa en su rostro se desvanece y el brillo en sus ojos se apaga.  
Si alguien le pide que continúe, ella colocará otra sonrisa distinta en su rostro y te dirá que la historia terminó, con su voz tan frágil como huesos abandonados bajo el sol del desierto.  
Pero la mayoría de las noches, ella se sienta en su pequeña habitación en la azotea, entre sus plantas, libros y aparatos, y estudia hasta que su vista se nubla. Luego se acomoda con las piernas cruzadas, levitando algunos centímetros encima de su colchoneta mientras le implora a algo o a alguien que la acompañe.  
En ocasiones parece funcionar y la muchacha se estira sobre su costado en su colchoneta, mirando con ternura al ser junto a ella hasta que se queda dormida. En otras, se da por vencida, abatida, dando vueltas y enredándose en sí misma en un intento interrumpido de sueño para despertar con ojos lagañosos, empacar sus libros y comenzar el ciclo de nuevo.  
Una tarde, se escucha un grito agudo en la sala de lectura del archivo y, antes de que algún bibliotecario pueda ir a averiguar a qué se debe el alboroto, la muchacha ya ha guardado sus libros en su bolso y sale corriendo a través de la puerta.  
Según algunos, ella corre desde los archivos hacia el puerto espacial más rápido de lo que un humano debería ser capaz. Cuando llega al puerto, se sube a un viejo carguero Coreliano y despega antes de recibir autorización, maniobrando con destreza la destartalada nave entre el tráfico.  
Durante el largo y lento viaje a velocidad menor a la de la luz, la muchacha medita o se entrega a prolongados periodos de sueño profundo. A veces enciende el tablero de dejarik y juega de ambos lados, ya que parece que su compañero misterioso no es parte de este viaje.  
Su destino es un pequeño planeta azul en las Extensiones Occidentales, conocido en la mayoría de los mapas por su número de identificación. Aru es su antiguo nombre.  
Aterriza la nave en un estrecho brazo de terreno que penetra en un claro y sereno mar y ella se dirige tierra adentro a pie. El aire está endulzado con el perfume de hierba tibia y una brisa suave juguetea con el cabello de la muchacha. Se siente atraída inexorablemente hacia el centro de la isla, hacia un estanque de agua dulce salpicado con flores flotantes de color rosa entre hojas que las sostienen como manos.  
La muchacha se sienta en la orilla del estanque y cierra los ojos, sincronizando su respiración con el sonido de las olas que rompen en la playa. Pronto los abre ante el suave sonido de pasos en la hierba. Un ser alto se encuentra delante de ella. Es humanoide, de largos miembros y largo rostro, con un cabello cuyo matiz cambia con el viento que sopla a través de él. Inclina su cabeza y la mira fijamente con un solo ojo azul brillante.  
—¿Eres el Guardián? —pregunta la muchacha.  
El ser asiente. —¿Por qué has venido?  
—Vine por alguien. Su camino está incompleto. Todavía hay mucho por hacer.  
El Guardián asiente de nuevo y extiende su mano con largos dedos. Los sostiene encima de la cabeza de la muchacha y luego presiona dos de ellos con firmeza entre sus ojos.  
—Ummmmn— dice — ¿Sientes dolor?  
La muchacha abre sus ojos. —Todo el tiempo— admite en un susurro. —Es insoportable.  
—Sin embargo lo has tolerado.  
La muchacha baja la mirada. —¿Eso significa que no puedes ayudarme?  
—Por el contrario, querida. Debo ayudarte. Esta herida no está solamente en tu alma, es una herida en la Fuerza misma.  
La muchacha levanta la mirada y pregunta con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y esperanza. —¿Qué hago?  
—Entra en el agua, sigue caminando y en algún momento, simplemente pasarás. Pero no te demores.  
Debes retornar tan pronto lo encuentres o ambos corren el riesgo de perderse.  
La muchacha asiente y coloca su arma y sus botas en el pasto. Entra en el agua, estremeciéndose con el frío mientras camina hacia delante, la mirada en el horizonte. Varios pasos más allá de la mitad del estanque, ella desaparece y el estanque se aquieta.  
El sol se levanta y se pone dos veces antes de que el Guardián comience a preocuparse. Cuando llega el tercer amanecer, han comenzado a desesperarse. El sol se pone nuevamente y el cielo está cubierto de estrellas, los espacios entre ellas llenos de polvo púrpura.  
A medida que la luna de Aru llega a su punto más alto, se forman ondas en el agua: una vez, dos veces. Y con un empujón final y una bocanada ahogada, la muchacha aparece en la superficie.  
Ya no está sola.  
La muchacha vuelve a Theed acompañada por un hombre alto con cabello oscuro y un brillo sarcástico en sus ojos.  
Algunos dicen que él es descendiente de una de las grandes reinas de la época de oro. Otros, que tiene el porte de un sinvergüenza. Lo que no se puede negar es que él es el muchacho de la historia que ella contaba, o al menos, su inspiración.  
Se muda a la pequeña habitación de la muchacha y esta se llena: de vida, de risas y, a veces, de lágrimas. Pronto hay más plantas, más libros y el inicio de un plan.  
De noche, ocasionalmente, se escucha un grito ahogado o un alarido y a continuación un susurro tranquilizador y una promesa hecha en voz baja. Sin embargo, por lo general, la noche se llena con las dulces exhalaciones del amor.  
Si escuchas con cuidado, puede que escuches decir a la muchacha: —acompáñame—.  
—Para siempre— es la respuesta del muchacho.

No tengo mucho que decir realmente, salvo que vamos a estar bien.  



End file.
